


Homeward Bound

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After a few chapters they will be, F/M, I'm Just Focusing on Completing Other Stories, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, On Hiatus, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael Santiago, Protective Simon Lewis, This Story Will Be Finished, Time Travel, Vampire Raphael Santiago, Vampire Simon Lewis, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec still wasn’t entirely sure what happened. One second he was chasing down an infestation of Demons with his sister Isabelle and adopted brother Jace and the next he was lying on his back looking up at an extremely attractive man who was wearing – well Alec wasn’t actually sure what he was wearing but it definitely hadn’t been in fashion in Alec’s time for about 200 years. Alec’s magic could sense that this other man was a warlock and a powerful one at that but who he was Alec hadn’t got the foggiest.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 54
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

Alec still wasn’t entirely sure what happened. One second he was chasing down an infestation of Demons with his sister Isabelle and adopted brother Jace and the next he was lying on his back looking up at an extremely attractive man who was wearing – well Alec wasn’t actually sure what he was wearing but it definitely hadn’t been in fashion in Alec’s time for about 200 years. Alec’s magic could sense that this other man was a warlock and a powerful one at that but who he was Alec hadn’t got the foggiest.

“Well I’m all for attractive men appearing from out of nowhere and falling at my feet however, you’re obviously not from around here considering what you’re wearing I’ve never seen the likes of before. So, introductions I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane and you are” the attractive man said now known as Magnus, Alec went to open his mouth but froze for a second. Magnus Bane - he had that name before.

“Magnus as in the high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane” Alec said as he slowly pushed himself up from the floor feeling an immense pain from where he had landed awkwardly.

“Well dear, I hate to break it to you but you’re in London and I’m no high warlock” Magnus contradicted looking quite puzzled indeed, Alec ran a hand through his messy black hair. He had a feeling he knew what had happened here he wasn’t sure whether we wanted to accept it. Time travel did it have to be time travel, here he was with the future high warlock of Brooklyn, by the angel knows how many years into the past and there was no doubt in his mind he wasn’t going to be going home any time soon. It’s just what does he do now, does he explain his situation to a man he doesn’t know and for all he knows this Magnus guy wasn’t trustworthy.

“Okay this is going to sound bonkers but what year is this, I’m not lying I have no idea what year is” Alec asked he could see the confused look on Magnus’s face obviously not really believing him, but regardless Magnus told him.

“It’s 1814, July 1, 1814”.

“No no no no, it can’t be, it really can’t be. 200 years it a hundred years until 2014. Oh crap” Alec said panic laced his voice as he climbed to his feet and started pacing backwards and forwards around Magnus’s luxury apartment.

“What? what are you talking about?” Magnus said a little concerned about the strange man who he still did not have a name for currently pacing around his apartment.

“Okay, this is going to sound ridiculous absolutely ridiculous, but I swear to you it’s true. I’m… I’m from the future few hundred years into the future and well this is all rather confusing. I was with Izzy and Jace and we were… it doesn’t matter but there was this light and then suddenly I appeared here” Alec confessed, the alarming rate of Magnus’ eyebrows shooting up showed that he didn’t believe Alec I mean who would. A strange man suddenly appears in your apartment claiming he’s from the future.

“That can’t be possible, time travel is not possible… Is it? I mean if you say you’re from the future and you definitely look not at this time then is it possible is time travel a big thing in the future I mean what you said it was 200 years away is that what it takes 200 years and we can time travel” Magnus said singly debating the truthfulness of Alec’s confession. I mean it could be true after all Magnus is a warlock if magic is possible then can’t other impossible things be true.

“I don’t want to offend you Magnus but if time travel was possible I doubt I would be here in your apartment. And I would actually know what time period I was in if I had travelled here. So no, time travel is not possible or so I’m told at least. Like I said I was out with my sister and adopted brother there was this light and I ended up here. And I have no idea what the hell I meant to do” Alec said before flopping down onto the nearest chair available.

“Right. Let’s just say I believe you which I’m not saying I do it’s just you do have a plausible story but forget that for now. If I’m going to help you which I’m not so now if I do and need to know more about your life in the future but not specific details to my own. So, to begin how about your name?” Magnus started.

“Alec, my name is Alec”.

“Short for Alexander I’m guessing”.

“Yes, but only my mother called me that”.

“Right Alexander, what are you, you know I’m a warlock, so you have to be part of the shadow world correct?”.

“I’m a shadowhunter kind of”.

“Shadowhunter huh, I’ve never met a shadowhunter who describes themselves as kind of”.

Alec sighed, 16 years, he spent 16 years keeping this secret from his family, the Institute and the Clave. Could you really trust some warlock he hardly knew, he was already given him enough information about himself as it was.

“I’m only part shadowhunter”.

“And the other part is” Magnus asked curiosity laced his voice as he leaned closer towards Alec.

“I’m a… I’m a you know”.

“Now I don’t Alexander, you again have to tell me. I may be a warlock, but I can’t read minds”.

“I’m… I’m part warlock” Alec started out before revealing his own magic to Magnus, a silver light appeared in Alec’s hand for a brief second but long enough to show Magnus that he wasn’t lying.

Magnus just stared at him for quite some time seemingly trying to decide whether he should believe Alec after all he had seen Alec’s magic for himself, a silver glow which had surrounded his hand just like Magnus’ own blue tinted magic.

“Well that is definitely unusual. Half-shadowhunter half-warlock” Magnus muttered to himself.

“Yeah tell me about it. I grew up in an institute with very strict parents who weren’t exactly nice to downworlders. I learnt from a very early age before my magic started to show that we as shadowhunters should stay separate from the downworlders and we shouldn’t meddle in downworlder’s affairs unless we really have so when my magic started to appear I quickly realised what it was and read all the books on magic and warlocks to learn how to use and control it after that I kept it a secret from anyone not even my own Parabatai knows because he would freak and tell my parents about it” Alec explained, Magnus went quiet once again he seemed to be studying the anomaly which had present himself.

“Fine I will help you” Magnus suddenly said. It was Alec’s turn to look confused.

“Help me with what?” Alec asked.

“Returning you to your time” Magnus answered.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t do it Mags; we have tried everything. Nothing is getting me back to 2014. It’s been three years already maybe it finally time to give up. I can’t spend the rest of my immortal life hoping that we will stumble across a way to get me home and I don’t think I’m meant to go home” Alec sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was knackered to say the least. For three long years they had tried everything to get Alec home yet the closest they ever got was a reflection of New York in 21st century which had mind boggled Magnus when he saw the difference from their century now.

“What do you mean Alexander? You can’t give up not now after everything we have tried we must be closer than ever. I can feel it” Magnus said trying to motivate his fellow warlock once more, but Alec just sighed “what is on your mind Alexander, you seemed to be elsewhere for the last couple of days and don’t deny it”.

“I’ve just been thinking Mags. That light, it had two other people to choose from, yet it chose me what so special about me nothing. Don’t give me that look Mags just listen… it doesn’t make sense that I would spit me out in this time period in your flat of all places if it wasn’t for a reason and I think that must be why it’s happened and why I can’t get home. I’m meant to go home eventually but the long way around. I must play a part in the past that I was sent here” Alec explained his working theory, it was the only thing which made sense. He had some sort of business here in the past and he would have to see it through before he could go home.

“I guess that does make some sense but what? What does time what you to do 200 years out of your time period. The only person to rely on is myself, I know my way around this city, is that why it dumped you out here so I can support you in whatever you need to do?” Magnus said looking at the other warlock, but Alec just shrugged there had been no indication to why Alec was here all he had was Magnus – and only Magnus.

“I don’t know Magnus I really don… wait you. It has to be something to do with you. I mean what are the chances that I get dumped in the apartment of someone who I barely know in my own time and meant nothing to me until now. Maybe it’s not my involvement but yours. Me being here has set up something which would happen in your own future” Alec said looking like he had just had a sudden brainwave.

“Okay let’s go with that idea. What do I do in the future which could have such a heavily influence on now?” Magnus said bitter laced his voice.

“Lots of things Magnus. You know when I read up on magic and warlocks your name was mentioned many times from working with countless of institutes to helping Henry Branwell create the portal in 64 years’ time. So please don’t think so badly of yourself… portal wait that must be it. I read it in Branwell’s notes hundreds of times you said that you had a similar experience which sparked off an idea on how to create portals. This inter-dimension time travel must had sparked something off in your mind which leads to you creating the portal in the future” Alec blurted out.

“So, I create the portal”.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have told you that… crap I’m bad at keeping my time separate from yours” Alec said panicked, could telling Magnus suddenly affect the timeline and cause Magnus to create to portal years before it’s time.

“It is understandable Alexander; you live in a day and age when all of this has already happened. Just try and limit the spoilers once in a while after all it seems we going to spend the next two hundred years together” Magnus chuckled as his eyes drank in the flustered and embarrassed look which appeared on Alec’s face, Magnus had to admit he liked that look very much.

“You don’t have to you know. I don’t want you to think I’m your responsibility now that we know there is no way for me to get back. I can leave and make a life of my own. You don’t need me here” Alec whispered his voice not strong enough to say it loud, but he knew that Magnus had heard him, he didn’t want to leave but Magnus’ had his own life so if Magnus didn’t want him here for much longer then Alec would leave.

“Don’t say that Alexander I will always need you here” Magnus said looking a little offended at the accusation.

“You do?” Alec whispered his eyes were wide and his heart pounded in his chest.

“Of course, I do” Magnus said gently grabbing Alec’s chin and tilted it upwards before pressing their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I apologise how long this took to get out. Writing this took forever and we kept adding bits and changing things. I hope you enjoy these small snippets of Magnus and Alec's life in the past.

**25 th December 1820 ~ London, England**

The first few Christmas without his family had been hard. It was a celebration that he spent with Izzy, Jace and Max whilst their parents continued to run the institute. They would open their presents in Izzy’s room then help the other shadowhunters to cook a big Christmas meal, Shadowhunters typically don’t celebrate holidays but they made the exception for Christmas. Instead of celebrating the birth of Christ they celebrate the survival for another year. The presents were only the Lightwood children thing, but it was always the best part of it.

The first three years that Alec was in the past he had practically ignored the tradition and opted to stay in his room whilst Magnus went over to his friends to celebrate on occasion he had tried to convince Alec to go with him, but Alec was stubborn. He wasn’t going to celebrate another Christmas until he was with his siblings. When he finally accepted that he was never going home the easy way, he still was quite adamant that he wasn’t going to celebrate Christmas until Magnus changed his mind. It was 1818 when Magnus had barged into his room and handed Alec a present – a bow and arrows. When Alec came back into the past he only had the clothes he was wearing and his mobile phone, he had given Isabelle his stele to heal her wounds and dropped his seraph blade out of surprise. His favourite bow and arrows had been left in the institute and well archery didn’t have the same appeal in the past then it use to until then.

It was nice to suddenly receive presents, it reminded him like he was a child again so reluctantly Alec decided he would at least try and celebrate the holiday. Alec had woken to the smell of Magnus cooking breakfast in the kitchen and the scent of coffee drift into the bedroom as if it was testing Alec to get up, the need for coffee won as he kicked of his blankets and followed the heavenly scent.

“Merry Christmas Alexander” Magnus greeted his boyfriend when Alec trudged out the bedroom and started making grabbing hands at the cup of coffee. Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend’s cute behaviour before picking the cup of coffee up and handing over to Alec who looked like he was in desperate need of it. Magnus wasn’t sure whether it was possible to feel jealous over a hot beverage.

“M’rry Chr’mas” Alec grumbled sleepily as he took the coffee from Magnus’ hand and took a deep slurp, coffee had been his lifeline every since he had entered the past and he couldn’t have been more grateful to being dumped in an era where it existed it was the only way he could cope with the dreaded mornings. Alec trailed towards the couch with his coffee and Magnus following behind them with their breakfast, the couple ate in silence enjoying each other’s company.

“This is for you” Magnus said picking up a small wooden box decorated with angelic runes. Alec took the box from Magnus and gently traced a hand over the carvings, they remained him of Izzy and Jace, of another life. Alec lifted the wooden lid to reveal a stele which was covered in runes but also warlock symbols.

“How” Alec said looking at Magnus who had this infuriating smirk on his face which told Alec he wasn’t going to get a proper answer from him.

“I have my ways… do you like it?”.

“Magnus I love it thank you” Alec said placing the box beside him before pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips. When they pulled apart Alec grabbed his own present for Magnus and passed it to the century old warlock, Alec couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t a little nervous about this present. It had taken days to find it and he hoped that Magnus would like it.

Magnus carefully removed its paper wrapping to reveal an old book, it’s cover was painted white with red and gold decorated in. Magnus felt his heart skip a beat as he opened he book to reveal an ancient warlock language.

“Is this… the Book of the White” Magnus asked even though he was pretty sure. Alec nodded in confirmation and Magnus let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t believe it, the book containing century old spells and potions mostly lost to the warlock community was currently in his hands.

“How did you find it?” Magnus asked and Alec chuckled before giving Magnus the same reply he had given Alec only a few moments ago. “This is amazing thank you”.

“You’re welcome I’m glad you like it” Alec said smiling as he watched Magnus look through the book in a complete state of awe.

“I love it Alexander. Now presents are over, how about we get dressed and go for a walk. I’m sure Hyde Park is lovely at this time of year” Magnus suggested before carefully place the Book of the White on the table beside him.

“Or, we could go back to bed and cuddle for a few more hours” Alec said already standing up and pulling Magnus to his feet. The adorable look of Alec’s face made Magnus weak, he let out a sigh which told Alec that he had won. So, Alec intertwined his fingers with Magnus and pulled his boyfriend to their bedroom before pushing in down onto the bed and curling up on his chest where Alec convinced Magnus to stay for the duration of the day. How you may wonder, Magnus’ ultimate weakness – continuous kisses from Alec.

**20 th June 1837 ~ London, England**

Alec never realised how well-known Magnus was until he came home flapping a piece of paper in his hand in front of Alec’s face. They were still living in London however, he could see Magnus was getting bored of the same surroundings, he suspected that Magnus would want to move somewhere new soon enough and Alec would follow right behind him. He had enjoyed his time in England, he had only been here once before when he was younger visiting the London institute with his parents but he had less then 200 years until he was back in his own time that he had the chance to explore the world and who better to experience it with then Magnus.

“What’s this?” Alec asked taking the letter from Magnus’ hand and opened it. He was still struggling picking up the differences between old English and American English, Magnus was helping but it probably didn’t help when Alec blurted out some phrase that had yet to be used for another hundred years – it was fun trying to explain google to Magnus when it wasn’t going to be around for another 160 years.

“I have been invited to the coronation of Princess Victoria” Magnus said, and Alec felt his jaw dropped to the floor. Magnus Bane his Magnus had been invited to the coronation of the future Queen of England; Alec might not have any regard to the royal family consider he came from New York which didn’t have one it still… Magnus knew the royal family well enough to be bloody invited.

“How” Alec said practically flabbergasted.

“I’ve done the odd jobs for the Royal Family” Magnus replied like it wasn’t the most important thing in the world before he added “I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one to the coronation it would definitely memorable something to tell your brother and sister when we get to the future”.

“I would love that Mags. What the hell do you wear to a coronation?” Alec asked looking down at the suit he was wearing, it wouldn’t be appropriate for something of that class.

“Don’t worry I have already prepared an outfit for the both of us. We must leave, I may have stalled telling you about this because of your link to the future. I wasn’t sure whether anything you might have said might have an impact on our time now” Magnus said rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment. Alec had been living in the past for only 23 years and Magnus still had no idea how to probably act around Alexander after all what Magnus was used to and what Alec was used to were completely different. A shadowhunter/ warlock hybrid from the year 2014 trying to live in the 19th century sounded preposterous.

“Wait when is it?” Alec asked looking at Magnus with a nervous feeling in his gut. How long had Magnus been hiding this from him.

“… In about two hours” Magnus said, and Alec gaped “MAGNUS”.

“I’m sorry but I have everything ready I promise we just need to change and then we can leave” Magnus said trying to reassure his boyfriend.

“Fine I’ll forgive you, but we better get ready” Alec said dashing toward their bedroom before stopping just outside the bedroom door, he turned to face Magnus. “For the record, I have no clue about anything to do with the Royal Family, I’m from America remember and I couldn’t tell you much to do with their history. Shadowhunters like keeping their distances from mundane culture. I only know bits and pieces that I’ve heard about so don’t worry about me spoiling anything for you”.

_~The Coronation~_

The Queen looked stunning as she glided down the aisle at Westminster Abby and towards the throne. Alec watched in wonder at the sight of a coronation never once believing that he would witness something so special and so mundane in his life. She looked free and happy knowing that probably everyone in this room would lay down their lives to protect her – their new queen.

“It’s not as good as her fathers, there are definitely some mistakes probably because they rushed the ceremony” Magnus whispered looking up at his boyfriend, Alec’s face was in complete awe at what he was watching.

“I don’t care I never thought I would experience something like this” Alec replied his eyes didn’t leave the Queen until she had left Westminster Abby when the coronation was finished.

_~The Coronation After Reception~_

“Mr Bane, I am glad you were able to make it and you brought a friend” The new Queen said as she approached Magnus and Alec, the couple had been socialising with other guests which Magnus had met and introducing Alec.

“Your Majesty I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Yes, I hope you don’t mind, this is Alexander Bane by no relation to me though” Magnus said before introducing his boyfriend, he felt his heart skip a beat whenever he introduced Alexander. Early on it was decided that Alec shouldn’t use his last name as Lightwood to prevent any interaction with his actual blood line and instead he decided to go by Magnus’ last name.

“It is an honour to meet you Your Majesty” Alec said bowing in front of the Queen whilst internally cringing, he sounded so American, even after all these years he hadn’t lost his accent.

“Where are you from Mr Bane? I don’t think I have heard an accent like that” The Queen asked looking at Alec with a puzzled look on her face.

“I was born in a small town called Idris but moved to New York when I was three. I’ve been in England for nearly twenty years and I still haven’t lost my accent your Majesty” Alec replied giving the Queen a smile, he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to stay here or do a complete runner. Shadowhunter training does not prepare you to be talking with the Queen, maybe it is a good thing that they have a consul and not a royal family.

“Well Mr Bane it is lovely to have made your acquaintance” The Queen said shaking both Magnus and Alec’s hands before turning away to talk to her other guests.

“Who would have thought, the Queen seems to like you more than me. I don’t know whether to be proud or offended” Magnus teased, he basked in the red blush which stained Alec’s cheeks making Magnus struggle to resist the urge to kiss Alec senseless right there right now.

“Shut it” Alec muttered pushing Magnus lightly before making a mad dash towards the buffet table.

**15 th October 1839 ~ London, England **

“Your Majesty, I came as soon as I received your letter. What was it you wish to discuss with me?” Alec asked, he had received a letter from the queen three days ago when Magnus and himself was in France. He had come as quickly as he could without raising any suspicions from either Magnus or the Queen. After the coronation Queen Victoria had chosen Alec to become her confidant and he had helped the Queen chose the right choices which would lead to his future, surprisingly it was easier than he first anticipated.

“I appreciate it Alexander. I wish to confide with you about as issue which has arose” Queen Victoria said motioning to Alec to sit.

“You can tell me anything Your Majesty” Alec said looking over at the Queen like she was a old friend.

“What are your thoughts on Prince Albert?” The queen asked looking at her confidant, Alec was taken back by the question.

“He seems like a good fellow. May I ask why you wish for my opinion?” Alec asked, he was aware that the Queen was courting Prince Albert and he had thought that they would get married at some point, it still didn’t explain why he was here.

“In a couple of days he will return here, I will to marry him however there are many people in my court which would wish to see otherwise I want to see whether this would be the best for my empire” The Queen explained and it took everything in Alec to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“If that is what you wish for Your Majesty why should the empire prevent you for marrying out of love. Prince Albert can be an important asset to the empire, he might not be desired by the people of the empire but that means he must work extra harder to convince the people that he is worthy of their queen. If he can prove himself to the people then he is a better match for your majesty than any other potential suitors” Alec said, the Queen seemed to think for a moment taking in what Alec had said.

“I agree Alexander. I have given everything to the empire, it is important for me to look for my own happiness and if that is with Prince Albert then I will settle for nothing less” The Queen said more to herself then Alec but not the less Alec nodded his head in agreement.

“then I congratulate you, your majesty. I wish you a happy marriage” Alec said before dismissing himself from the Queen’s throne room. He couldn’t help be wish that the invention of the mobile phone comes around soon when people could just ring him instead of summon him from another country to come to and meet them.

**4 th August 1851 ~ Perth, Australia**

“Stop flirting with me Mags, you know that distracts me and is completely unfair” Alec wined, they had moved to Australia not long after the Queen Victoria’s Wedding and Alec had become interested in continuing training to find a mix of his shadowhunters abilities and warlock abilities. Magnus at first had agreed to help Alec to train although, Magnus training methods were questionable. He understood his boyfriend was older than him and had lived through many different ages however, that didn’t mean Alec recognised an era where flirting with your opponent was consider an actual skill or whether this was just Magnus being Magnus. Alec suspected the latter. 

“But you’re so cute to tease” Magnus responded as he knocked Alec onto his ass. Alec refused to answer but instead glared at Magnus before kicking out his feet causing Magnus to clatter to the floor. “That’s cheating”.

“Oh, like you were playing fair” Alec complained as he sat up looking down at his boyfriend a small smile spread across his lips before he shuffled over to Magnus and threw his leg over Magnus’ hips and straddled his lap. Magnus leaned up and captured Alec’s lips with his own, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck pulling his boyfriend’s body closer so there was hardly any space between them. His one hand rested on Alec’s hip whilst the other kept them from toppling to the floor. 

Magnus’s tongue traced over Alec’s lips begging for entrance. Alec groaned as he started to grind against Magnus’ crotch whilst he opened his mouth allowing Magnus’ tongue entrance. Magnus’ warm yet wet tongue slithered into Alec’s mouth and started to explore his boyfriend mouth before flipping them over. Alec’s back pressed against the cold floor with Magnus kneeling above him. Magnus’ hand trailed down Alec’s chest and slipped it up underneath his shirt. Alec gasped as cold fingers touched his warm back.

“Magnus we have to stop, Ragnor would have a fit if we have sex on his training room floor” Alec said reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend before they continued any further and cause a good friend to hate them anymore than he probably does – Ragnor loves them really he just refuses to admit it.

“Then we will just have to go home won’t we” Magnus said jumping up from the floor and helped pull Alec to his feet.

“Eager are we” Alec teased yet he quickly chased after his boyfriend out of the room. They quickly shouted goodbye to Ragnor before heading home. Lucky they were only a few doors down from Ragnor. Magnus didn’t think he could last any longer by the time he pushed Alec up against the front door and started removing their clothes.

**July 1878 ~ London, England**

“Alexander you were able to make it” Magnus said as his boyfriend walked into the laboratory which he had been living out of for the last few months. Will, Tessa, Jem and Henry were already there ready to celebrate they were only waiting on their last arrival.

“I came as soon as I can” Alec said walking over to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss against Magnus’ lips.

“You two are sickening” Will teases the couple. Not many people knew that Alec was from the future and if Alec had it his way no one in this room beside himself and Magnus would know about it. If Magnus hadn’t gotten close with these Shadowhunters and half shadowhunter/ warlock. After Alec had seen how close Magnus was getting with Will, Tessa and Jem he decided that he would reveal that he was from the future to them only after they swore to never reveal it to anyone else. The trio were shocked to begin with but considering what they dealt with on a daily basis someone from the future couldn’t be strange comparing to actual real-life demons.

“We did it! Angel we made a portal” Magnus said once the couple had separated.

“I told you, you would Mags. Congrats” Alec said pressing another kiss on Magnus’ lips.

“So, where does its lead?” Will asked looking over at Henry. Henry had been obsessed with creating a portal and to finally complete it with the help of Magnus it was like a dream come true.

“Anywhere and everywhere. All you must do is think of a place you have already been, and the portal will take you there. It will help the shadowworld immensely” Henry explained looking at the portal in wonder.

“It also means Alec doesn’t need to hide anymore secrets from us” Tessa said looking at Alec. Alec blushed under the sudden attention; he knew what Tessa was talking about. He was slightly surprised that no one else had figured out.

“What is she talking about Alexander?” Magnus asked his boyfriend who just looked at him sheepishly.

“Oh, come on, am I the only person who has figured it out. Alec has known how to make a portal all this time, he is from the future where this has already happened” Tessa answered for Alec.

“Is this true?” Henry asked the warlock.

“Oh, come on what am I supposed to say. I’m from the future where we use portals daily. So yes, I knew how to make a portal and so do you now. I can’t mess with the future trust me; it could end up worse if you figured out how to make the portal years before you were meant to. I can’t change anything it could affect my future and I can’t let that happen. How did you figure it out?” Alec explained before turning his attention to Tessa who just smirked at the warlock.

“It was easy, you get to places way quicker then people should, after we discovered that you were from the future it was the only explanation which made sense to how you were getting to these places without the use of a portal. You already knew how to make them and used them regularly without telling us” Tessa explained.

“Guilty” Alec laughed “I’m not subtle then. Trust me it’s hard to live without the portal. You will understand. I bet you £100 that after a week you will realise how easier you live is with the portal”.

“Deal, but I doubt it” Will said.

After a week Alec was a hundred pounds richer.

**12 th January 1879 ~ London, England**

Alec’s heart was pounding in his chest as he and Magnus ran down the halls of the palace. They had recently uncovered a plot to kill the queen which was planned to take place today. Alec had no idea whether the Queen was still alive or if the vampire had killed her, he was hoping for the former. Alec didn’t wait to unlock the throne room door instead he blasted the door completely off its hinges and ran inside. He saw the figure stalking towards the Queen who seemed to have fallen to the floor during the fight. Magnus and Alec simultaneously shot out their magic at the vampire throwing it against the wall knocking it out unconscious.

“Magnus get the vampire out of here before she goes berserk” Alec shouted as he ran over to the Queen quickly scanner her for any injuries or bite marks, but she looked fine. Gun smoke wafted past Alec’s nose and he saw a small revolver on the ground beside the Queen. Having previous attempts on her life already the Queen would always take precaution to protect herself. 

“Your Majesty are you well” Alec asked as he help the Queen to her feet.

“What was that? That was my daughter Alice, the same daughter who died only a month ago how is it she is alive and whatever that was and what are you. I have never seen you do anything like that before” The Queen demanded moving away from Alec in fear and sat down on her throne.

“I apologise that I never told you about myself your Majesty, but I want you to understand that this was something you cannot exactly explain. The woman who attacked you, you said was your daughter Princess Alice, she had been turned into a vampire. A horrible process where you must die with vampire’s blood in your system. I myself is a warlock someone born with magical powers. I never intended to harm you only to protect you. I understand if you never want to see me again. I will leave” Alec said stepping away from the Queen and summoning his own portal.

“Wait… I don’t want you to leave. You did save my life after all. I just want an explanation for this madness” The Queen demanded. Alec took a deep breath before closing the portal and using his magic to summon some tea, the queen jumped as the cup appeared in her hand but regardless she drank it.

“All the stories are true” Alec started “Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks and Seelies, they all exist. Your daughter must have drank some vampire blood whether it was willingly or not, she must have had some before she died. It is most likely whoever conducted this believed assassination attempt thought that you would be weak to not protect yourself from your own daughter. Her sire must have driven her to the peak of bloodlust before set her on you”.

“Can I trust you to find out who wishes for me to be dead?” The Queen questioned looking at her confidant with a puzzling look. She expected that he would change now she knew his secret but still he acted like the same Alexander she had known for all these years.

“Of course, your Majesty I will get right onto it. Your daughter what do you wish for me to do with her?” Alec asked, “she attacked you, you have every right to have her killed”.

“I don’t wish for my daughter’s death. I doubt she was in her right mind when this happened. Can you protect her, it is doubtful she can return to her original life for now, is there anyway you can cure her of this vampiric disease” The Queen ordered looking at Alec with some hope in her eyes.

“Your daughter are in the best hands; she will be looked after by two of the most powerful warlocks in England I promise she will be safe and I’m sorry. Once she has turned there is no going back” Alec explained before excusing himself from the Queen. Alec took another deep breath; he was tired and babysitting a fledgling was not going to be easy.

**19 th April 1880 ~ London, England **

Alec had never been so nervous before in his life, not even when he went on his first mission as a shadowhunter or when he was worried that he couldn’t receive his Angelic Rune because of his demon blood. Here he was in front of the Queen of England with Magnus beside him. The couple had been summoned a year after the aftermath of The Queen’s daughter being turned into a Vampire to be knighted for their service to and the protection of the Queen. Here they were kneeled in front of the Queen in front of a large audience. 

“By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Alexander Bane of Idris. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Magnus Bane of Batavia. You may stand” The Queen said as she gently placed the sword on both shoulders of Magnus and Alec, the couple glanced at each other with large smiles on their faces as they stood to their feet.

“I heard that you are leaving England for Italy tonight” The Queen said as she passed the sword over to a guard and followed Magnus and Alec out of the hall.

“We are your Majesty; we have heard some rumours on the Alice Case we will investigate it. We may not return for a while” Magnus answered, what Magnus dared not say is that this trip would also count as a break ever since Alec because the Queen’s confidant – Alec had been rushed off his feet which meant that this break was very much warranted by the couple.

“What about Alice?” The Queen whispered she dared not allow anyone to overhear the confidential matters of their conversation.

“She has been doing well with her bloodlust however, she will be staying here, we have introduced her to a local vampire clan who will protect her and look after her. She knows how to get into touch with us if anything happens and we are only a flick of the wrist away. She is in the best hands” Alec said reassuring the Queen. Victoria hadn’t seen her daughter ever since the attack last year, but she was keeping up to date with the progression her daughter was making in her new life.

“Then I wish you well in your mission and I bid you goodbye” The Queen said before walking off. Alec had a feeling that they would never see the Queen again, she was becoming frail after all these years. He doubt she had many years left in her. 

“Let’s go home, you look like you could collapse” Magnus said pressing one hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and opened a portal home with the other. Alec leaned into the touch, he felt shattered.

“Yes lets. I could go for a good coma right about now” Alec muttered before yawning.

“A good what?” Magnus said looking confused at Alec. Alec’s eyes widened when he realised what he had said, he would always say that to Izzy or Jace when they returned from a long patrol.

“Sorry future speak” Alec replied before stepping through the portal, he hated to embarrass himself any further.

**15 th September 1889 ~ Paris, France **

Magnus was worried. He had been planning this for the last twenty years, he wanted this to be perfect and it had to be. Magnus had brought Alec to the city of love to celebrate their 72th anniversary and he planned to ask the ultimate question. He knew they legally couldn’t get married yet, but he had hoped that Alec would be fine with having an unofficial ceremony until they legally could get married that was if Alec said yes. Magnus had paid a lot of money to get the Eiffel Tower closed from the public for tonight, but it would be worth it. To have the whole place to themselves before he proposed.

“It’s beautiful. To look at all of Paris. How the hell did you pay for this place to be closed off for just us” Alec said, the sun was slowly setting, the sky was filled with purples, reds and oranges. It was so beautiful that he struggled to pull his gaze from it, but he did and looked at Magnus. The sky couldn’t compared to Magnus’ beauty the sunset seemed to reflect on his tanned skin.

“It doesn’t mattered how much it cost I think its worth it, to have this observation desk all to ourselves. This view might be stunning, but I know someone who looks more stunning in comparison” Magnus said before adding “Alexander, can I ask you something?”

“Always. Magnus you know you can ask me anything well unless it concerns the future” Alec said turned fully to face his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry Alexander this doesn’t” Magnus said before sighing. This was the moment, the nerves in his stomach was going overboard. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to himself, not really caring how mental he probably looked to Alec. He looked up at his boyfriend who had a worried look on his face before getting down on one knee whilst pulling a box from his coat pocket and opened it revealing a ring. The ring had a large raspberry-purple diamond in the middle with a cluster of smaller diamonds surrounding it sitting on a rose gold band. It was beautiful. Alec’s eyes widened as he brought his hands up to cover his mouth – shock was present on his face.

“Alexander Lightwood, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my long life. You have always looked after me and supported me throughout my highs and lows, I have loved how adaptable you have been to my crazy life when in reality I should have been better at supporting you considering you are from a different time… I’m rambling… what I’m trying to say is. Will you marry me?” Magnus felt his heart stop beating as he waited for Alec’s answer. Alec was speechless to say the least, he could feel his eyes filling up with tears.

“Yes, yes I will marry you” Alec said pulling his fiancé to his feet and pressing a kiss against his lips. Magnus’ heart was swooning as he pulled away from Alec and slipped the ring onto Alec’s ring finger, he couldn’t believe he had done it. He finally had proposed, now all he had to do was plan the wedding. How hard could that be.

**31 st December 1899 ~ London, England**

The streets were filled with people as they watched Big Ben count down towards midnight. It wasn’t just a new year but the turn of a new century. Alec and Magnus stood shoulder to shoulder amongst the crowd their fingers interlaces. Alec would have never guessed his life would have turned out like this, living comfortable in the past with the love of his life. His future was still unknown, what his life would turn out to be when he finally returned to his own time and found Izzy and Jace but for now he couldn’t care less. He planned to live for the here and now and not for what would happen in over 100 years.

“5”

“4"

“3”

“2”

“1”

“Happy New Year”. The crowd screamed as couples turned to the partners and locked lips. Magnus reached up to his fiancé’s blazers lapels and pulled him down to press their lips together in a passionate and breath-taking kiss.

“Happy New Year Alexander” Magnus said when they broke apart.

“Happy New Year Magnus” Alec replied his cheeks ached from smiling; he couldn’t be any happier.

**10 th April 1912 ~ Liverpool, England **

The harbour was packed with thousands of people. Passengers and the crew of the ship, along with people who had come to observe the Titanic leaving port for her maiden vouge to America. Alec and Magnus stood amongst the crowd as they watched the passengers pile onto the Titanic’s deck. Magnus wanted to travel on something as extraordinary as the Titanic was, however, Alec had refused after all he knew the tragedy which would befall the ship and he wasn’t going to let Magnus experience such a horror. Alec had a strange interest in the Titanic when he was younger, and he had learnt everything about the ship that he could which also includes the tragedy. Alec wasn’t sure whether he should feel sick standing here in front of the ship five days before it’s due to hit the ice burg and sink.

“I would have loved to go on that ship, to experience something so different to constantly using a portal to get around but to actually travel on the sea. To live a life of luxury” Magnus wined, he had been like the for days ever since he had first brought up the idea to Alec and when Alec quickly shot it down.

“We can go on one just not one which had an icy end” Alec stated before muttering underneath his breath “I don’t fancy clinging to an ice burg whilst the ship sinks”.

“What” Magnus said looking at his fiancé, he had heard Alec muttering something but couldn’t make out what he had actually said.

“Nothing Mags, you’ll find out”.

_~Five days later~_

“They have just received a report that the RMS Titanic has sunk, that’s why you didn’t want to go on it” Magnus said when he walked into their hotel room, a newspaper was in his hand.

“Yes, I did. Magnus I know we could have survived it; it’s just I know I wouldn’t have left anyone if I had the chance to save them and that could alter history which is something I just can’t let happen what if one small thing changes has a small impact which in turn changes the outcome of a larger event. You told me when I first appeared in the past that it was better to never discuss anything to do with the future. The titanic is that, I had the hindsight of what happens when it was still part of your future. It’s like with JFK or NASA 1969 they are both important events in your future that I can’t tell you about. I’m sorry if I ruined your little getaway trip, I just don’t want to lose you to an ice burg” Alec replied, he had been dreading this confrontation ever since the titanic left the dock.

“No, your right Alec, I’m sorry. I never really thought of the implications you might have with this future knowledge. I guess sometimes I forget that my future is your past” Magnus apologised.

“It’s alright so can we move past the titanic and look forward to July 1969” Alec said, the moon landing was another thing he was obsessed with when he was younger, the idea that mundane’s left Earth and landed on the moon was something he had been looking forward to ever since he realised that his stay in the past was more permanent.

“What happens in 1969?” Magnus asked curiously even though he didn’t expect an actual response. A smile broke out on Alec’s face as he said.

“Spoilers”.

**16 th June 1914 ~ New York, USA**

Alec felt it before he saw it, the same white glow which appeared all those years ago. The same glow which had snatched him from his time. Magnus hand had tighten around his obviously worried that it had some back to take Alec away from him, but he didn’t know how he just knew that this wasn’t for him, after all why would it come back a hundred years later when he was closer to his time then ever.

The light continued to get brighter until Alec saw a glimpse of the future, it looked like the graveyard outside the institute, the image blurred before a young man with brown hair, glasses and wearing a red and white checked shirt shot out the light. Just like Alec all those years ago, he collapsed to the floor clutching his stomach as the light faded. Alec and Magnus rushed over the other man who had stood up and started dusting off his clothes.

“Who are you? Where am I? I was in a graveyard in Brooklyn and I came out of this grave and there was this white light. Do you know what’s happened?” the man said, he was looking around the unfamiliar surroundings before turning back to face Alec and Magnus.

“I’m Alec and this is Magnus. What’s your name?” Alec introduced; Simon looked at the pair with a weary expression. They were both wearing suits but not the business kind more like causal wear kind – if that was a thing a least.

“Simon. Simon Lewis”.

“Okay it’s nice to meet you Simon. I need you to take a deep breath and to try and calm down, what I’m about to tell you will be a little unsettling” Alec said as he guided Simon towards the nearest bench, the signs were all there. The clothes, his dialect, he was definitely from the future and probably not that far from the time Alec was taken from.

“Calm sure, I’m always calm” Simon lied, he was too far into freaking out to even try and resonate any calm.

“Simon. What just happened to you it has a simple explanation however; it will be one you are not going to like… judging by your clothes and dialect you’re from around 2014 right?”

“2016 why?”.

“Simon I don’t know how to break it to you but today is June 16th, 1914 just over a hundred years into your past” Simon somehow paled, his heart felt like it was about to claw its way up his throat and take permanent residence in his mouth. 

“What”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who may have been interested this is what the engagement ring looks like, it's (apparently) what a Victorian ring would have looked like and out of all of them it was the one I loved the most. For those who wanted Malec's wedding in this chapter patience please just like the show things are going to come between Malec before they have the chance to get married legally or unofficially mostly Simon. Also I'm sorry there was so much presence of the Queen, i just loved the idea of Alec being best friends of the queen of England and practically rubbing it in his face of Izzy and Jace in the future because he gets knighted. Also I'm sorry if the make out scene was crap it has been a long time since I have had to write one. Soooo I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will see you in the next one whenever that is. 
> 
> Malec - Engagement ring - https://www.langantiques.com/vintage-jewelry/victorian-jewelry/victorian-1-50-carat-purple-spinel-and-diamond-cluster-ring.html


	4. Chapter 4

Alec supported Simon throughout the walk back to his apartment, from the looks of it, Simon hadn’t taken the idea that he was trapped in the past very well. Alec escorted Simon toward the sofa whilst Magnus went to get a glass of water and handed it to Simon when he returned.

“Simon, please take your time but I need you to explain what happened to you before you turned up here. It might gives an idea to why you were sent into the past like this” Alec asked, he knew that this was going to be a lot for Simon to take in, Alec knew what it was like trying to adapt to a completely different type period and he was luckily that he had Magnus to support him. He needed to be that support for Simon now.

“Okay… well it all started when my best friend was at a night club and watched some demon get killed. She rushed home panicked to find some evil man was after her mother. Clary’s mother got kidnapped and Clary was attacked by some demon. Jace followed Clary and saved her from the demon but not before Clary was injured with demon venom. Fast forward three days, Clary wakes up in the shadowhunter institute and learns that she was a shadowhunter and that her memories had been taken from her. So, they went to the City of Bones to try and get her memories back which led to…” Simon trailed off as he was pulled into his memories of his kidnapping and turning.

* * *

~12 hours earlier~

Simon was scared. He had just been kidnapped by freaking vampires and dragged into this crypt bellow the hotel he had been taken to.

“Hello! Anyone? I’m just an accounting student. I have no value to anyone. And I barely saw your faces, so if you let me go, I couldn’t even identify you. Not that I would, ‘cause you guys are vampires! Who would believe? I didn’t even know you guys existed until yesterday! Is anyone there?” Simon shouted as he pounded against the door, all he wanted was for them to let him go and then to leave him alone. The door swung open and Simon stumbled backwards trying to put as much distance between himself and the horribly attractive vampire.

“If your goal was to scare the crap out of me, mission accomplished!” Simon continued his heart was pounding against his rib cage that he started to believe that it was going to burst out his chest at any moment. The vampire came closer and Simon moved further backwards until his back hit the coffin behind him. Simon added “You know, you don’t need me”.

“On the contrary, I do” the vampire said before growling and baring his fangs. Simon gulped; this was it. Here lies Simon Lewis who was killed by a hot vampire in the remains of an abandoned hotel to never be seen again.

“Oh, and I’m sorry for this, but for the past to happen. I need to do this” the vampire said sounding quite sympathetic before grabbing hold of Simon and sinking his fangs into Simon’s neck. Simon wanted to fight, he knew that he had to push this vampire away from him, but all his energy and strength seemed to disappear the second the vampire’s fangs pierced his skin. His vision started to blur as he felt the vampire carefully rest his dying body onto the floor before a trickle of something warm slipped into his mouth and down this throat. He blacked out not long after.

When he woke up, he was hungry. It was the only thing he could think about as he fought against whatever was holding him down. Blood. He needed blood. He fought harder his hands breaking through whatever held him down and pulled himself out of the ground. A man stood in front of him. Blood… he needed blood. The man seemed to know what he wanted and threw a couple of blood pouches at him.

‘Yes’ Simon thought as he ripped the pouches open and poured the blood into his mouth. He grabbed another and another. The blood tasted heavenly. It wasn’t until he was full that he had a proper look around his surroundings that he realised that has happened. Simon felt sick, he had just crawled out of his own grave and fed on blood, human blood. He felt someone touch his arm and whisper into his ear.

“Don’t worry, everything will work out in the end”. The voice sounded familiar that Simon wanted to believe that it was his own. The arm left his when a bright light erupted in the night sky.

“Don’t be scared Simon Lewis. This was meant to be” the same voice said when the light consumed Simon’s whole essences and he disappeared from 2016.

* * *

“So, this vampire turned you. That would break the accords turning a mundane without their permission. There must have been a good reason behind it unless that vampire knew you were going to come to the past which means that they are going to become part of our future” Magnus said pulling Simon out of his memories before looking at his fiancé then back at the newly turned vampire.

“The accords? I think I heard Isabelle say something about that” Simon muttered, and Alec perked up at his sisters name.

“Isabelle? How’s is she?” Alec asked. He hadn’t tried to think about his sister or parabatai during the last 100 years mostly due to the thought that they haven’t even been born yet let along his own mother. But hearing her name no matter how hard he had tried to forget her; it brought all his thoughts and feelings rushing back. He missed his sister, he missed Max and Jace hell he even missed his mother and adoptive father.

“…fine? I think why?” Simon replied a little confused.

“Isabelle is my younger sister. Like you I’m from the future, I’ve been trapped in the past for about one hundred years now because I’m half warlock as well as shadowhunter it means I’m immortal. My real name is Alexander Lightwood however I’ve been going by Alexander Bane to prevent coming into contact with any of my ancestors” Alec explained, he didn’t want to go into great detail about his life with someone he hardly knew.

“Oh… huh. I don’t think Isabelle ever mentioned you neither did that Jace guy… sorry. Um… can I get some sleep; I’m just shattered with everything that has happened these last few days and haven’t been getting much or any sleep to be honest” Simon replied. Magnus nodded before showing Simon to the guest bedroom. Alec just sat there his heart dropped, seems like it took only two years for his family to get over him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. Its just these next three/four chapters have a lot in them so it is taking much longer to write them. So, if I don't update in a long time, it's not because i've abandoned the story it just these chapters are taking such a long time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.

**20 th June 1914 **

“Drink” Alec said shoving a mug of blood in Simon’s face. Simon made a face but reluctantly took the mug from Alec and started to drink from it.

“I know you’re not use to drinking blood but if you want to keep control you going to need to” Alec said, Simon sighed. Alec was right, he had only been here for four days and his urges were getting worse, if it wasn’t for Alec and Magnus - Simon would have probably given into his urges and attacked some mundanes for their blood.

“You’re right. I probably would have lost control if it wasn’t for your help. It’s just, a lot has happened in such a short space of time. Clary found out she was a shadowhunter, I was kidnapped and turned against my will into a vampire and now slowly existing for eternity in the past waiting for 2016 to come around” Simon confessed, he still didn’t want to believe what had happened in his life. That he was the monster that you saw in TV shows.

“I know, it’s going to take a while to adapt to your situation” Alec replied. And Simon glared.

“Adapt. My whole life has just been turned upside down and you want me to fucking accept and adapt to it” Simon shouted. The last thing he wanted to do was accept that he was a blood-sucking monster, if he accepted it then it meant he would have to forgive the bastard who turned him, and hell would have frozen over before he ever thinks about forgiven that vampire.

“Yes, if you don’t shadowhunters will come after you and kill you. So, if you want to see your best friend again. You will have to accept that you are a vampire now, this is your life whether you like it or not. At least you never have to hide who you are” Alec snapped, and Simon froze, what did Alec mean?

“What?” Simon said.

“It doesn’t matter. Drink your blood and get some sleep, it’s nearly sunrise” Alec said before storming off to his bedroom.

“Shit” Simon muttered to himself downing the rest of the blood and headed to his own room, he better apologise first thing. The last thing he needed was to get on the wrong side of the only people who could help him.

**20 th June 1915**

Simon couldn’t believe how fast the last year had gone. He had spent a whole year, in the past, as a vampire and away from his best friend – Clary. In matter of fact, it hadn’t felt like a year was already passed. They heard constantly on the radio about the war raging on in Europe and it was a constant remain of the dangerous times he was living in, in about two years America would also join the war and Simon slightly hoped that whatever was keeping him stuck in the past would merciful send him back to the future so he didn’t have to live through the rest of the war and inevitable world war two, there was a difference between reading about the World wars to living through them.

“You alright there Stewart” Alec said. It been an ongoing joke between Magnus and Alec to call Simon any other name beginning with S other than he real name. Simon didn’t mind it was better to laugh about it then to cry.

“How did you do it?” Simon asked, Alec hadn’t spoke much about his own adaptation to the past and if anyone had any tips on how to cope with it, it would be Alec. The man had already lived through a hundred years and still had another hundred years to go. He too was stuck on the slow path with too much hindsight towards the future.

“Do what?” Alec asked even though he had an idea on what Simon was talking about.

“Cope with living in the past. Adapting to not seeing your family and friends for so long. Adapting to living as something you’re not” Simon replied. Alec sighed and sat down beside Simon.

“In all honesty, I didn’t adapted well. For the first three years I was so focused on getting home instead of enjoying what was happening around me. After I got together with Magnus, it didn’t get better. I still focusing on what I could be doing in 2014 and not what I can do in 1819. It wasn’t until the Christmas of 1820 that I decided that I needed to stop living for other people who hadn’t even been born yet and decide to focus on the here and now. Yes, it’s easier said than done but I had Magnus to look after me and support me whenever I was feeling down. And we’re here for you too Simon. The first couple of years are going to be the hardest and that fact half the world is at war won’t help. But focus on what we do know, this war will end, and life will get back to normal. The first 100 years for me went by in the blink of an eye and so will these years. Just keep moving forward. Think about how the end of every year will be one step closer to home until you can believe that where you are now can be a home too” Alec explained, and Simon froze. He hadn’t thought about it like that. His parents, his sister and Clary hadn’t been born yet. He had been practically grieving for people who weren’t even alive and wouldn’t be for at least another fifth plus years. Was it worth wasting the life he had? If Alec had coped without his family then shouldn’t Simon. He had Magnus and Alec to support him. They had already helped with his vampire urges then they would be here for him whenever he needed them.

“About being a vampire, I can only help so much. I grew up surrounded by Shadowhunters who had less than a positive outlook on Downworlders. I had to hide my warlock abilities in fear that if anyone found out I’d be killed. I don’t know what it’s like to be a vampire but give it time, soon you will be able to adapt, if you want I could contact the nearest Vampire Clan. Maybe they could help you understand what it’s like being a vampire” Alec suggested.

“When you said that I didn’t need to hide who I was back last year… was that referring to your life as a shadowhunter hiding your warlock abilities?” Simon couldn’t help himself but asked. Alec nodded.

“From what I know, a demon raped my mother and I was born. My warlock mark didn’t show until I was seven however, I struggled to hold runes on my skin, and they would always fade pretty much as soon as I got them. It wasn’t until I became parabatai with Jace that I could hold runes for much longer periods of time. When I discovered I was part warlock I knew I couldn’t tell anyone in fear that it would get back to my parents and they would have me killed or exiled. I had to learn how to control my abilities from reading biased shadowhunter books and once my warlock mark appeared, I needed to learn how to glamour my eyes… hell, I went round the institute for months wearing sunglasses pretending that light was hurting my eyes just to hide my mark” Alec explained and Simon gasped. Alec really had had it worse to him, he had no one during the most important change in his life when at least Simon had Alec and Magnus, which he would always be grateful for.

“Thank you for telling me that. I know, it must be hard for you to trust people. And I think I would like to meet other vampires. If they can help me with my vampiric abilities then I would be grateful” Simon replied.

“Okay, I’ll set a meeting up” Alec said as he stood up and headed towards his office before stopping and turning back to face Simon “Oh and Stephan, if it’s any consolation. I do trust you”.

**6 th April 1917 **

Simon slammed the front door shut behind him. He had been nothing more than harassed on the streets from nearly every woman he had come across, what is it their damn business if he is or isn’t going to enlist in the bloody war. As of today, America had joined the war and thousands of men had been shipped off for basic training before being sent to the front line.

“What happened?” Alec asked when he heard the door slam, the last few days had been hectic and all.

“No matter where I turn there are always women harassing me about whether I’ve enlisted. Like excuse me, mind your own goddamn business” Simon said flopping onto the sofa beside Alec.

“Maybe it would be best for you to stay indoors for the next few months. I’m sure the clan would be fine with you missing a few days because of this lot. After all, they’re probably experiencing the same thing” Alec replied, and Simon nodded. He knew this time period was going to be rough he just didn’t expect the hassling to start right away.

“Has Magnus already left?” Simon asked when he noticed that the flamboyant warlock was no where to be seen, Alec gave a weak smile and nodded. Magnus had enlisted to fight the war much to Alec and Simon’s dismay and since he was one of the first ones to do so, he was pretty much ordered to collect some necessities and be shipped off to boot camp for the next few weeks until they are sent to the front.

“Magnus should be fine; I mean he has his magic. If he needed to get out of there quickly, he can make a portal and get out of there. And this is the second time he has gone through this… sort of. Well for me. He must have done it the first time around and survived so he will, he has to be fine” Alec waffled, Simon smiled. Simon had never seen Alec like this before, he really was worried for Magnus.

“If you’re so worried then why didn’t you enlist with him?” Simon asked.

“Because, it’s not something I was trained with. I know how to fight with seraph blades and my bow and arrows. Not guns. I don’t think I could live through this also Magnus would be constantly worried about me, like I am with him. It could risk his safety and I can’t have that” Alec answered, Simon nodded. He understood, it was probably similar to the brief worry he had for Clary when he discovered that she was a shadowhunter, fighting a rogue shadowhunter to get her mother back.

“Let’s do something to get your mind off it” Simon suggested.

“Like what” Alec asked.

“Teach me to fight”. 

**18 th October 1917 **

“No way, what happened next?” Simon laughed, he and Alec had gone for a late-night stroll both were being driven stir-crazy being trapped inside their house for the last six months. Alec was currently re-telling stories from his past.

“I told Magnus no; I wasn’t clinging to an iceberg as the titanic sunk. Would have been too cold. But you should have seen the look on his face when I said no. You would have thought I kicked a puppy, but for some unknown reason he believed that if he kept going on and on I would change my mind” Alec said before another memory popped into his mind “ooh, there was another time, where for some reason Magnus decided he was going to join a mythical creature society where they went out searching for well mythical creatures. I have no idea why since he lives in the shadowworld and knows what creatures exited and what are fantasy. However, one day I decided to come along with him just out curiosity of what they did on their searches, this time they were looking for a unicorn. Apparently there had been ‘sighting’ of one in Sherwood Forest in Nottinghamshire and they had set up traps to find and prove to the locals that unicorns exist or something along those lines. Anyway, I followed Magnus bored out of my mind and the idiot steps in one of the traps. So, this net comes out of no where and Magnus is just tangled up in it. Oh my, if my phone wasn’t dead, I would have taken a photo of it. He just kept struggling in this net shouting for me to help but I was just helpless. I was laughing so much I had to sit down before I fell down and…”

Alec stopped suddenly when they heard a scream. Simon and Alec shared a brief glance at each other before running in the direction the scream came from. A mundane was on the pavement with her arms raised above her head to protect herself. Her attacker was a vampire who was practically on top of the mundane baring her fangs. Simon jumped into action first pulling the vampire from the mundane whilst Alec quickly scanned her for injuries, she had a bite mark on her arm but other than that she was fine. Alec helped her up from the floor and moved her away from Simon and the vampire who were currently fighting. Alec knew he needed to help but it wasn’t like he could use his magic in front of the mundane unless he…

Alec pulled his stele from his pocket and moved into the shadows so the mundane couldn’t see him. Magnus had given Alec his specialised stele as a Christmas presents ages ago, but it had the power to mix his shadowhunters abilities with his warlock ones. He lifted his shirt up and activated his invisibility rune it glowed silver, the same colour as his magic. Once he was glamoured Alec activated his accuracy rune on his arm and summoned his bow and arrows before pulling an arrow out of his quiver and attaching it to the bow.

He didn’t want to kill the vampire, after all they were probably recently turned and couldn’t control the bloodlust. She needed help not to be killed. He aimed his arrow at her leg and fired. The vampire screamed in pain which distracting herself from Simon as she turned her attention to pulling the arrow out of her leg. Using this Simon punched the vampire with the full force of vampiric strength knocking her out unconscious. Once Alec was sure that the vampire wouldn’t get up and attack them, he willed his bow and arrows away before disactivating his invisibility rune.

“Thank you so much for saving me” the mundane said drawing Alec and Simon’s attention from the unconscious vampire.

“You’re welcome ma’am” Simon replied before opening his mouth to speak but the mundane interrupted him.

“What the hell is that monster? It moved at such speed and it had fangs. Actual fangs. I thought, I was going to die” the mundane said and Alec pressed a reassuring hand on her arm pulling her slightly away from the vampire and Simon.

“Look at me, not it and take a deep breath. You need to calm down” Alec said getting the mundane instant attention. Before she could say anything, Alec pressed two fingers to her temple, summoning his magic then he took her memory of the attack. The last thing they needed was a mundane running around shouting that a vampire had attacked her, they didn’t need the shadowworld getting into a war with the mundane one. The mundane’s would be slaughtered where they stood if anything like that happened. Alec took a step back when the mundane looked around her surroundings.

“What happened? Why am I here?” The mundane muttered looking over at Simon and Alec with a confused expression on her face. Good the mind wipe had worked.

“You were attacked by this drunk. We save you” Alec lied.

“Oh, thank you so much. You strong boys must be apart of the war effort, what are you doing home?” the mundane asked and it took everything in both Alec and Simon to prevent themselves from sighing. Six months and people were still nagging.

“I’m afraid we aren’t. I have a bad lung problem which flares up if I do any extensive physical exercise and he’s allergic to sunlight” Alec lied.

“What that’s impossible?” the mundane gasped looking over at Simon with a pitiful look on her face.

“It’s called Solar urticaria and trust me it’s not pretty when I go out in the sunlight” Simon explained before adding “You better head home before your attacker wakes up. Don’t worry, we’ll take her to the police for you”.

The mundane looked wearily at them but nevertheless nodded and bided them goodnight before leaving.

“We need to take her to the New York Clan; they can help her” Alec said.

“Okay, I’ll call them. Let them know that we’re bringing her in” Simon said but before either Alec or Simon could do anything. The vampire’s body burst into flames and disintegrated.

“What the hell just happened?”.

**20 th October 1917 **

“Something is going on” Alec said as he returned home. For the last two days he had been searching police archives all around the world and what he had found was disturbing.

“Is this about the vampire attack?” Simon asked although he already knew the answer. Alec nodded. Simon continued “I spoke with my clan; they have no idea who this new vampire is, so she’s not from around here”.

“From my research, her name was Florence La Badie an actress who died in a car crash October 13. This is the second person who was in a position of high authority who was turned into a vampire” Alec answered, Simon eyes widen, he wasn’t expected the vampire to be famous.

“Oh my god, who would do this… wait who was the first one” Simon asked.

“Back in 1880. Alice, the daughter of Queen Victoria was turned into a vampire and sent to either kill or turn the Queen. We were able to prevent it and Alice is fine now, but she couldn’t remember anything relating to what happened after she was turned. Normally Vampires don’t remember the first few minutes of their turning, whoever we are dealing with knows this and was able to move Alice from her ‘grave’ to Victoria’s throne room in the palace. Whoever we are dealing with has some influence” Alec explained.

“What makes you think that someone is behind this? I mean there probably is since, someone must turn a person into a vampire, however, why do you think that these two incidents are related. I mean there been what 37 years between the two incidents. Why would someone wait that long?” Simon asked.

“They didn’t” Alec started before sighing and putting the case files he had collected on the table nearly 300 of them and looked back at Simon and said “all over the world there have be separate incidents where a famous person had died and come back to life as a vampire and started attacking their famous family or friends. The culprit was never caught and those who were attacked and died, their bodies mysteriously disappeared from the morgue that their bodies were being stored in”.

“Well shit… we have to find out who’s doing this before they turn anymore famous people. Why famous people? Wait but the woman who Florence attacked, was she famous?” Simon fired out. Alec sighed; this case was draining. He had hoped to bury it back in 1880 with Alice but apparently whoever was doing this hadn’t been put off by Alec and Magnus’ interference instead they had become more careful making Alec believe that they had stopped.

“Yes, from my research she is Rosemary Theby. She’s an actress and probably either a friend or acquaintance of Florence” Alec answered.

“Shit”.

**11 th November 1918**

Alec couldn’t believe it. The war had ended, it had been nearly over a year since he had last seen his fiancé and now Magnus could finally return home. And by the Angel was Alec ever going to let Magnus leave his side for that long ever again, hell he been trapped in the past for over a hundred years now and only time they had been separated for a long period of time was when Magnus was working on creating the portal with Henry and even that was for only a couple of months.

“Do you know when Magnus will be back?” Simon asked, he had strangely missed the warlock whilst he was away. Maybe it was because he had gotten so use to having Magnus with them that it was odd for the flamboyant warlock to be gone for such a period of time or Simon had finally gotten annoyed with Alec’s constant moping that the Vampire wished he could go out in the sunlight instead of being trapped in doors with Alec all day, then again just thinking about it. Simon realised that maybe he would prefer the sunlight burning to the moping instead.

Alec shrugged in response.

“Well hopefully sooner rather than later. More for your sake then mine. You need to get laid” Simon teased; Alec glared.

**16 th November 1918**

It had taken another five days for Magnus to return home, he wanted nothing more then to portal back home but decided that it would probably be unideal just in case a mundane witnessed him so instead he climbed aboard the ship filled to the brim with other American and some British soldiers and waited for the next couple of days to travel from Germany to France then over to England. Magnus was already at the end of his tether when he heard that it could take another eight weeks until they arrived in America so instead he climbed off the boat in England then made a portal to his London residence before having a shower, changing his clothes and creating another portal to America. It wasn’t hard to find Alec; the man was fast asleep on the sofa with a book clasped to his chest as small snores escaped his mouth.

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat, it had been so long since he had last seen Alec and yet here he was. Having not aged a day, he still looked as beautiful as the day Magnus first met him all those years ago. Magnus smiled as he carefully pulled Alec’s book from his hand, marking where the younger warlock had gotten to before putting the book on the table and scooped his fiancé up in his arms. Alexander was lighter than he was before the war mostly due to people cutting down on their food consumption to prevent America running out of food which was similar to England’s rationing system. Magnus’ pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead and carried him towards their bedroom. 

* * *

“Hiya handsome, the name’s Camille. What do you say that we get out of here?” a tall brunette sauntered up to Magnus and rested her arm on his. Alec glared there was no way in hell he was letting a vampire steal his fiancé.

“Sorry sweetie but I’m taken and have no interest in blood-sucking whores. If you’re looking for someone to manipulate I believe Roger over there would be easy prey” Magnus snapped, he didn’t have time for this, he hadn’t see Alec for over a year because of this stupid war the last thing he needed was to have some vampire getting in the way. Magnus had only agreed to attend the party was because well… he liked parties and after months of living in horrible conditions and eating the bare minimal he felt like he deserved to go out with his fiancé, have a few drinks to celebrate the end of the war then go home and re-discover everything he has missed about Alec and his body.

“What. How dare you defy me like that! Do you have any idea how many men would kill to be in you position” Camille glared staring at the handsome man in front of her, she could hardly believe that someone like him would even think twice about her offer? She was the greater good that this man would ever get.

“Well I’m not most men. Shall we leave darling” Magnus said turned to face Alec, he had lost his party animal spirit and all he now wanted to do was go home. Alec nodded putting his hardly drunken drink down on the table as Magnus moved towards the exit. Alec hung back for a second, un-glamouring his runes to show Camille who or half of who he truly was. Alec pulled out his seraph dagger and pressed it against Camille’s throat.

“Come after him again and that will be the last thing you ever do” Alec threatened flashing his silver reptilian eyes with a black slit down the centre. Camille’s eyes widened in horror.

“What the hell are you?” Camille spat, for the first time in her life she felt true fear. All her plans she has for her life were for nothing because this man was something she had never expected, and she truly feared and something she would have to plan around if she ever want to get that man under her control.

“Your worst nightmare” Alec replied before glamouring his warlock mark and runes before running after his fiancé. Magnus was waiting patiently outside the bar, a portal opened beside him. Alec smiled taking the hand which Magnus had reached out and they stepped into the portal together.


	6. Chapter 6

**4 th May 1919**

Simon found Alec and Magnus curled up together on the sofa talking when he arrived home in the early hours of the morning. Simon with the help of Magnus was able to find himself a part-time night time job to keep himself occupied, it gave him something to do to prevent himself from going out of his mind and to earn some money, so he didn’t have rely on Magnus or Alec to buy things for him anymore. He could try and pretend to be a functioning part of society again well as much as a vampire could be consider he couldn’t go out in the sunline unless he wanted to go poof. He was lucky that the bookshop he was working at was run by a fellow downworlder so he knew that Simon could never work day shifts and had to leave by 4am (depending on the season) at the latest to be home before the sun was up.

He was actually starting to feel like he was properly living in the past now, he had friends which practically doubled up as a family, he had a job and he had his clan to help him whenever he needed it. He was doing everything he wanted to do now, well part from the fact he was living in a repressed time zone where his two best friends could even officially get married because people looked down on homosexual relationships.

“Good day or I guess night at work?” Alec said when he saw that Simon had returned. Simon nodded it hadn’t been so bad, they had to occasion disturbance but that was normally a drunk mundane stumbling into the bookshop believing it to their home and refuse to leave when Simon asked politely but nothing he couldn’t handle. He had superhuman strength after all.

“What are you doing up so earlier?” Simon asked sparing a glance at the clock, it read – 4:20 am.

“We technically haven’t gone to sleep” Magnus answered before stifling a yawn.

“Well considering you still have your clothes on – I doubt it was sex that kept you awake this long but then again either you or Magnus could have magicked your clothes back on when I opened the front door but neither of you look like a mess so probably not. So, what kept you awake?” Simon asked flopping down in the armchair opposite.

“The future” Magnus answered almost cryptically.

“Our own personal future in the past or actual events which happens in the future?” Simon asked.

“Personal future, since we fast approaching the 21st century Magnus and I were wondering whether there were anything we wanted to do before the 2000s roll around and we get drawn into the world current events of the shadowworld and potential reconnecting with our families and friends” Alec replied smiling at the vampire, he should know by now that they should exactly saying anything about actual events which had occurred especially Simon considering he was a mundane before coming back in time.

“What in the last hundred years you haven’t seen or done everything yet?” Simon asked a little astounded. He would have thought a couple who literally had magic at their fingertips could do anything and everything they wanted with a snap of their fingers. That they would have gone places as soon as they wanted to, apparently not. There must be more about Warlock culture and magic that Simon wasn’t aware of.

“Nope, for the most part we’ve been distracted plus portals weren’t invented until 1878 so it wasn’t as easy to get around as it is now. Also, there are some events we might want to attend like 1969 we can’t do that until that year comes around” Alec explained.

“Huh, I suppose you’re right. Anything in particular you want to do, I mean you’re both immortal so, you’ve got forever” Simon asked, he hadn’t realised that they didn’t have access to portals for very long after all, Magnus and Alec seemed to rely on them to get them places that Simon just assumed that portals had been around just as long as magic.

“At the moment, we just want to see more of the world, and we will after we’ve dealt with this vampire uprising, then we’re free to do whatever we want” Magnus responded. Simon had almost forgot in the mix of sudden tranquillity, they still had to deal with the recently turned famous vampires before anyone else got hurt, it was just after Alec had found out of the turning dating back decades that the trail had gone cold.

“Huh being a vampire always puts a downer on the mood. Anyway, as lovely as it is to talk to you, I need sleep” Simon said wishing Magnus and Alec goodnight and headed off to his bedroom. He barely pulled his clothes off before collapsing face first into his bed and falling fast asleep.

**20 th December 1920**

Simon didn’t stand a chance. He was on his way home from work, there hadn’t been any customers for the last hour so, Simon was allowed to shut up shop early and since he didn’t have to rush home before the sun came up. He took the opportunity to take his time to walk home, looking back on it he should have known something would have happened. He had heard from his clan that vampires had gone missing, yet he didn’t believe anything would have happened to him. He guess because he was from the future, he was untouchable. He was wrong about that.

He didn’t notice that someone was following him, he was too up in his own head to hear the footsteps, but he felt the cloth cover his mouth and his vision fade to black. 

**24 th December 1920**

Alice stepped off the plane when she finally arrived in New York. It had been extremely risky travelling from London to New York during the daytime but luckily when they arrived the sun had already set. She couldn’t risk paying warlocks to conjure her a portal or even contact Alec and Magnus just in case their communications were intercepted by the Royal Clan or whatever they were calling themselves. They were a clan of vampires lead by an unknown woman who preys on famous figures and turns them into vampires, they were the people who turned Alice back in 1879 and forced her to attack her own mother. If it wasn’t for Alec and Magnus, Alice would have succeeded, and she would have never forgiven herself if she had forced her dear mother into this horrible eternal life. Alice looked down at the address she had written down for Alec and Magnus’ home, they had given it to her when they last visited London in 1912 in case she decided she wanted to visit.

Finding the penthouse was harder than she expected, she had to ask people for directions, and she was pretty sure most of them had tried to send her the wrong way. Well it was either that or they had no idea themselves where it was. But finally, she was here, standing in front of the large circular door with a large knocker with a lion on the end. Alice reached up and knocked on the door once. She didn’t have to wait long until the large door was thrown open by Magnus.

“Alice my dear, we weren’t expecting you were we?” Magnus greeted stepping aside to allow Alice to enter.

“Alice” Alec said as he stepped in the longue and saw the vampire.

“I do apologise for coming unannounced, but I was unsure who I could turn to in this situation. You have both helped me before in the past so I was hoping that you would be willing to do so again” Alice said, taking a seat opposite the warlocks.

“Of course, you are a dear friend of ours Alice. What’s happened?” Alec asked magicking some tea and blood in front of them. Alice smiled leaning down and picking the cup up before leaning against the sofa.

“My clan was attacked three weeks ago by another vampire clan who were calling themselves the royals. They were strong and we hardly stood a chance, they wanted us to join their cause or die. Many who did as they feared death but the others who refused were cut down, I fear that I was the only one to escape that slaughter alive. Before we were attacked many new vampires had disappeared and we believed that there was a rival clan taking our members or shadowhunters were killing them” Alice started explaining, her eyes were glued to the cup in her hands. She took an unneeded deep breath before she continued “this rival clan said that their goal was to turn all the rich and powerful people into vampires, then they could eradicate the mundanes remaining before using their army to take down the remaining downworlders and shadowhunters and enslave them to become subjugates”.

“We’ve had a recent case where a famous actress got turned and tried to attack another actress. We also found a list of cases of people dying then being seen attacking a loved one or friend days later dating all the way back to when you were turned” Alec replied, this was their first solid lead since last year. They had to stop this clan before they changed the timeline, Alec would not let anyone stop him from getting back home.

“We’ll help you stop them; we should approach the local vampire clan see if they’ve noticed any of their members going missing. We should probably tell the werewolves and warlocks, Seelies won’t help and neither will the Shadowhunters. We’re on our own with this one” Magnus said, they couldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of these big-headed, egotistical vampires.

**28 nd December 1920**

Alec hated that it had taken 8 days to work out that Simon had been taken. He never arrived home after his shift at the bookstore and both Magnus and Alec assumed that he had gone to his clan’s residence at the Hotel Dumort and decided to stay there for a few days after all Simon had spent weeks with his clan before coming back home. Expect that wasn’t true, not this time at least. After Alice had arrived four days ago and brought them up to speed they had contacted the clan about whether they had any of their members go missing and on that list was Simon. According to Leon, the lead of the New York Clan, Simon was meant to come to a clan meeting the other day and never showed, they visited him at his workplace and according to his boss Simon hadn’t shown up since he felt the early morning of the 20th. 

“Alexander we’re going to spilt up and search town. If we can find the point that Simon was taken we might be able to find any clues to who took him. I know it’s a long shot but it’s better than just waiting around until another famous person is attacked or Simon is able to contact us” Magnus said before pressing a kiss to his fiancé temple, Alec hadn’t taken Simon’s disappearance well. The two had become quite close over the few years that Simon had been with them and like Magnus, hadn’t expected anything would happen to an already turned vampire. It wasn’t like Simon was going to go out his way to attack a mundane when he had worked extremely hard to maintain his bloodlust and control.

Alec nodded, even though he knew it would be pointless it was better than just sitting still and waiting for something, anything to happen. They still had no idea whether the Royal Clan was still in New York or moved elsewhere, from what Alice had explained it didn’t matter what age, sex or ethnicity the vampires or famous people were as long as they were loyal to whatever the Royal Clan cause was then they were welcomed with open arms. Alec pushed himself up from the sofa and followed, Magnus and Alice out the front door. It was currently night so hopefully there would be a better chance running into a vampire who could be apart of this clan.

* * *

Magnus’ head snapped up when he heard the sound of heels echo against the concrete floor. He wondered whether someone linked to Simon’s kidnapping had returned to the scene of the crime, the small specks of blood and Magnus’ magic had easily determined that this was the spot where Simon was kidnapped. A good amount of distance from their home yet not that far from where Simon worked at the bookstore. Magnus felt his mood soured when he saw who it was – that woman who tried to flirt with him in front of his boyfriend, was her name Camellia or was its Cruella – Magnus couldn’t remember but then again it wasn’t like he was paying much attention.

“Well hello there again handsome. I see you’re alone this time, maybe now you’ve gotten rid of the pathetic wuss of a man we can go a few rounds. I’ve never met anyone who’s been able to resist my charm when we first meet so, I bet you’re extremely talented in the bedroom” Camille purred, she was wearing a tight red dress which showed off all her curves. She had already gotten some lustful looks from men she had walked past, so Magnus shouldn’t be able to resist her this time.

“I guess stupidity makes you deaf as well. Like I said the last time, I’m not interested in you or planning on cheating on my boyfriend with you. So, take that whore ass of yours and go be a homewrecker on someone else. I’m happily taken” Magnus snapped standing up, the last thing he wanted was a persistent homewrecker trying to ruin his relationship with Alec.

“Oh baby, I know you want me. I can see that lust in your eyes when you look at me” Camille said walking over to Magnus and pushing him against the brick wall and pressed her body up against his.

“Then you’re delusional as well because that lust you see is actual disgust” Magnus snapped glaring down at the woman but all she did was smirk.

“Well we’ll just have to change that” Camille said before pressing her cold thin lips against Magnus’ and slid her cold hand down his trousers and wrapped it around his dick.

“Get the fuck off me” Magnus growled as pushed the disgusting woman off him, no one can touch him like that other than himself or his fiancé.

“Stop denying yourself, we’re meant to be together. Can’t you feel fate pulling us together” Camille said darting forward trying to get her hands on the man again, but Magnus moved out the way before opening a portal and disappearing through it. Camille just smiled.

“Looks like if I want to control that warlock to do my bidding then I’ll have to kill that pathetic boyfriend of his. Then he will do exactly as I say if he want to see that other nerdy friend of his again” Camille smirked in delight; she couldn’t wait to rip that man to pieces then sink her fangs into that handsome warlock. After all who could resist a beautiful babe like her for some pathetic demonic creature who didn’t even have any attractive qualities. The warlock was just blind sighted by that creature and once he was free of him then he would come and swore his allegiance and magic to her after all no one would dare betray Camille Belcourt, the leader of the Royal Clan.

**29 th December 1920**

Simon’s head hurt like hell when he finally woke up. He had no idea what had happened, the last thing he could remember was leaving work then suddenly walking up here. He was in a bedroom which he definitely didn’t recognise, it was small with a single bed with a small wardrobe opposite and the rest of the room was bare, the window was boarded up so tightly that no sunlight could sneak through. 

“You’re finally awake” an unfamiliar voice said as he walked into the room that they were keeping Simon. Simon looked over and could instantly tell that this man was a vampire, if the fangs and the boarded-up window were anything to go by that is. The man had a mop of short brown hair with brown eyes and a pale complexion he was wearing a grey fitted suit and black shoes.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Simon asked.

“Simon you’re at our headquarters, I’m Damian the right-hand man of the clan leader. You’re lucky that you’ve been chosen to have the opportunity to join the Royal Clan, all we ask is for your loyalty and we will give you the world. We at the Royal Clan believe we’ve been overlooked by shadowhunters and other downworlders because we need blood to survive and cannot walk in the sunlight without dying when the moon children turn into savage monsters once a month – they are the true monsters here. We want to show the world that they have underestimated us night children. We already have many famous people on our side we just need to support of already turned vampires like you” Damian said before continuing “So, will you join your fellow brothers and sisters in our cause”.

Simon just nodded, from what Damian had said this must be the vampire clan attacking and turning famous people, they obviously want to recruit more vampires to their causes so it would be stupid if Simon turned down this opportunity to find out more on what this clan is doing and send that information to Magnus and Alec so they can coordinate with the rest of the downworld to try and bring this clan down.

“Wonderful, this room is now yours. You can decorate it however you would like. We prefer our members living at the headquarters to prevent anyone capturing you and trying to get any information about this clan from you. Now if you follow me, I’ll show you around” Damian said before marching out the room with Simon trailing behind him.

**31 th December 1920**

Camille watched with pure joy as her newly turned blood-lusted controlled vampire tore into the flesh on that demonic monster that her warlock continued to be with and deny her. They had taken the surprise approach and since her vampire was nearly turned she had unwavering amount of strength so, it was easy for her to overpower him. Camille would help but she recently got her manicure on her nails and she wouldn’t dare get them dirty now so instead she watched as the vampire tore into her victim, she could wait for it to be over and then she could get the warlock to see what happens when people deny her.

But then suddenly the vampire was off him, flung into the alleyway wall as he pushed himself to his feet before opening a portal and stumbled through just as the sound of fireworks rang bring in the new year.

“Shit” Camille said, she hadn’t expected for the demonic monster to gain any leverage over her vampire to give him enough time to escape. It didn’t matter for now, she could always try again or maybe when her warlock sees what she’s done, he’ll come to her begging to leave his weakling boyfriend alone in exchange from himself – yes, if that happened it would make her year. It was a new year and Camille would get exactly what she wanted.

**1 st January 1921**

Magnus felt his heart stop when a badly bleeding Alec suddenly appeared in their lounge before collapsing to the floor. Alice jumped up from where she was sat and ran over to Alec, who Magnus was already leaning over healing the wounds which had been inflicted. The marks show obvious signs that a vampire had done this, and it had to be a recently turned vampire to even have the chance to inflict these types of injuries and to have the strength to prevent Alec from pushing them off him.

Alec had left yesterday afternoon to have a meeting with the New York Werewolf Pack on what they had discovered about this Royal Clan and try and convince them to help take them down when the time comes. He should have returned home hours ago and Magnus was starting to get worried that something might have happened to him, they had just lost Simon, he couldn’t lose Alec as well. It would crush him if something happened to his fiancé when Magnus wasn’t there to protect him so, Magnus was practically internally beating himself up as he healed Alexander’s injuries. This vampire clan must have done this, there was no one else that he could think off who would go out of their way to harm Alexander like this.

“Magnus I believe this if for you. It’s from that Simon vampire” Alice spoke up drawing Magnus out of his thoughts, in her hand was a fire message.

_Hey guys,_

_It’s Simon. You know your favourite vampire friend. I’m alright so stop panicking; I was in fact taken by the vampires turning those famous people, but they haven’t done anything to me all they wanted is for me to join their clan which I agreed. Obviously I’m not actually joining it but for my own safety (since these people look like they can split me open with one hand tied behind their back) and for the sake of our investigation it would be easier to get information on the clan whilst actually being here. Sooo, this is what I’ve found out so far._

_They believe that vampires are being underestimated by the rest of the shadowworld and wish to change that. They’ve been changing famous people, so they have connection all over the world. I haven’t met any of the famous people yet, Damian (the second in command) said that once they’ve changed it their mission to bring more famous people into their cause from what Alec and I saw that just means attacking other famous people and turning them without consent. They have been trying to get me to tell them who my sire is but consider I was turned in the future it makes it kind of impossible to track him down (if he had been turned or even born by now)._

_We’re currently based in a hotel building glamoured as an abandoned warehouse by the east river on the Manhattan side – it’s all I can tell you from looking out the front door when vampires leave at night – I’m not allowed out until I’ve become close with other members of the clan that I could leave with to make sure I’m not kidnapped and reveal information to their enemies (I don’t like the idea of being kidnapped again soooo, I’m just gonna stay here). I haven’t really been told much during my time here (they obviously don’t trust me yet) but from what I’ve overheard (seriously there is no such thing as privacy in this place) the head of the clan and Damian will be leaving on the 6 th to set up a new headquarters in Hawaii (I think). So, if we want to bring this clan down soon then it’s going to have to be in the next couple of days before we lose the two main players. I’ll be ready whenever you strike, you won’t be able to send me a message back since security is extremely tight, hell I’m not sure whether this message will reach you. I’ll pray to all the Star Wars gods that it does._

_See you soon_

_Simon_

Magnus finished reading Simon’s fire message before looking down at Alec’s still unconscious form. It would take a full day to make sure he was rested properly for the fight. At least this message gave them a rough location of where the clan was hiding out, not too far from pier where the New York Werewolf Pack was located so if the pack would help them then it would be easier to locate the building.

“It looks like we have some allies to rally” Magnus said before picking up Alec and walking to their bedroom, whilst Alec rested Magnus would work to prepare everyone to what’s to come.

**3 rd January 1921**

Magnus and Alec used their magic to locate the Royal Clan’s headquarters and removed the glamour and wards protecting it since there was only vampires living there, they won’t feel the wards being removed unless a warlock had sworn their allegiance to the clan but there wasn’t a high enough chance that the warlock would be at this specific headquarters to feel the wards being removed. The werewolves had sided with them, not wanting to live in a world overrun by vampires. Plus, it was giving them a reasonable excuse to go onto their territory and kill some vampires. The Seelies didn’t care, they would only work with the winning side and since no one could enter their realm without permission from the Seelie Queen then they were confident that they could protect themselves from the Royal Clan if they do succeed in wiping out mundanes, shadowhunters, and the rest of the downworld alike. And shadowhunters weren’t going to help unless it directly affected them which at this point in time it didn’t. So, the downworld were on their own with the help of the small remaining vampires, the werewolf pack and the warlocks. Though Alec liked those odds.

They let the wolves go in first, well the alpha has actually demanded that since the werewolves were helping out with a problem that ‘didn’t concern them because they weren’t close with vampires’ that they better do the honours of letting the werewolves at least make the first move which Alec was more the grateful for. Alec, Magnus and Alice all agreed to stay together unless they were forced to separate. Hardly any of the vampires paid much attention to them as they walked through the wreckage which was the fight between the werewolves and vampires and as much as they wanted to join in their first priority was finding Simon and then killing the leader.

“Alec, Magnus. Thank god you’re here” Simon said running over to his friends, Alec instantly scanned Simon looking for any injuries which could have been inflicted during his time here, but he found nothing – it seems like Simon’s fire message was telling the truth and that they hadn’t harmed him at all. Alec was worried that Simon might have belittled his treatment in fear that either Alec or Magnus would do something stupid to try and get him back and ruin potentially their only chance to bring down this clan.

“Si do you know where the clan leader is, if we defeat them then we have a chance to stop anyone else from getting hurt” Alec explained, vampires might not work exactly like werewolves. That the wolves had to obey the person who killed their alpha, but the principle still applied. If they took out the leader then they might be able to convince the vampires to stop following a useless pipe dream.

“She’s this way” Simon said before running off down the corridor dodging past the fighting and through the large doors into the dining hall. Alec, Magnus and Alice followed in pursuit nearly crashing into the clan’s vampires who where been thrown around like ragdolls by the warlocks and werewolves. They followed Simon into the dining room to find it was completely empty.

“What does the leader look like?” Alice asked, if the leader wasn’t here then they would need a rough idea on what they looked like to try and find them before they could escape after all they had to attack at night so, the other vampires were able to join in but before Simon could reply, some else spoke up.

“Well, well, well. I never expected you to come to me dearie. It’s time you finally saw what my clan is made off” a familiar voice said, and Magnus turned around – it was that woman, the one who had been so persistent over the last two years to get him to cheat on his fiancé. It was Cruella or was its Camille.

* * *

“I should have known it was you” Magnus spat out, it all made sense now. The person who was so desperate to seduce Magnus would go after the one person keeping him out of her reach. Alec being attacked, and Simon being taken it was all connected – she was making sure all competition was out of her way so she could get her grubby cold hands on Magnus. Although she was completely delusional to think that Magnus would ever get together with someone who dared hurt his family.

“Surprised. Oh, I hope so, to think you would come all this way to see me” Camille said in a sickly-sweet voice that made Alec want to punch her. He hadn’t recognised her before considering he had been attacked by a vampire and when he finally got free he was more concerned on getting the hell out of there then looking at the person who had orchestrated it but now, he recognised her. It was the same woman who flirted with Magnus at the bar all those years ago just after he came back from the war and from the sounds of it this wasn’t the first time she had come onto him.

“Still delusional I see; I never came for you. I came to get rid of your clan which threatens the rest of us and our safety” Magnus said glaring at the woman, he couldn’t believe that no matter how hard he tried to live his life with Alexander this woman always came back to bite him in the ass. It doesn’t matter how much he tries to tell her that he wasn’t going to be with her - she just didn’t listen and kept coming back just like a bad smell.

“Don’t you dare try and defy me, you do realise that I was the person who tried to kill your pathetic boyfriend and I will succeed” Camille smirked, she couldn’t wait to show that warlock exactly what she was capable of.

“Ha-ha, you know if the whole taking over the world thing doesn’t work then you have a future in comedy” Alec said very sarcastically before adding “you tried to kill me, that the funniest thing I’ve heard since Jace decided he was going to fight a duck using his stele. You didn’t even lay a finger on me instead you forced someone else to attack me. Now that doesn’t say much about how much or should I say how little backbone you have. You’re a coward, forcing other people to fight in your place, how can you ever be a leader if you can’t fight your own battles”.

“How dare you!” Camille gasped, this good for nothing demonic creature dared to speak back to her, she was the most important person in the world compared to this swine.

“Oh, I dare. How about this prove your worth, we’ll have a fight right here right now. If I win, then well you’ll die, and this clan ends here. If you win well I’ll be too dead to know what you want” Alec stated his terms, he knew Magnus wasn’t going to like it but there was no way in hell he was going to let her win and get her claws into his Magnus.

“Alexander don’t you dare” Magnus warned. He knew how strong his fiancé was and he didn’t doubt that Alec could put up a decent fight, but he didn’t want to risk losing him because losing Alec would completely and utterly break him.

“I agree” Camille smirked she couldn’t wait to show this nobody what happens when you mess with her. Alec smirked back before summoning his seraph blade then pulled his stele out of his pocket and pulled his sleeve up revealing his strength and accuracy rune and activating them with his stele, his runes glowed silver and Alec then conjured up a barrier around them to prevent anyone stopping their fight and dropped his glamour revealing his silver reptilian eyes. He didn’t care whether these people knew what he was, it was his own way to portray that he was more powerful than her, he wasn’t just a shadowhunter or just a warlock. He was both. He defied all laws of possibility because he was born to his shadowhunter mother who had been raped by a demon and she still successful gave birth to a live child without the help of Clockwork angel pendant which Tessa needed. He was one of a kind and he was proud of his heritage. 

“What the hell are you?” Camille said glancing between Alec’s visible runes then his warlock mark then back at his runes.

“I’m a hybrid – part shadowhunter, part warlock and full your worst nightmare. I thought I already told you that” Alec smirked before summoning his magic and attacked. Camille could barely fight back before Alec had his arm wrapped around her neck and his seraph blade plunged into her chest before he leant forward and whispered in her ear “I told you that if you ever came after him again that it would be the last thing you ever did. I bet you wished you listened to my advice now” and with that Alec pulled his blade from her chest and she disintegrated in his hands.

* * *

The doors were thrown open and in stormed an army of vampires ready to attack but all froze when they saw their leader burst into flames.

“If you don’t want to suffer the same fate then I think you should surrender” Magnus warned and some vampires did, those who obviously hadn’t sworn their loyalty to the clan because they believed in what they were doing but out of fear. Those who were loyal attacked whilst other fled. Alec didn’t hesitate to draw on his magic or use his seraph blade to kill the vampires alongside Magnus and Alice. Simon just watched, he wasn’t really someone who would get into fights or really knew how to fight that is so, he just stayed out of the way protecting those who had surrendered from the ongoing fight.

Once those who had attacked them were apprehended or for the most part had been killed, they started looking for information about why such a ridiculous clan had been formed in the first place. There were detailed plans on what steps the clan were taking to overthrow the rest of the shadowworld to which influential figures they needed to turn to how they were going to either convince or force other vampires to join their cause. They had thought of everything and Alec bet that this was just the tip of the iceberg, there were other headquarters out there which probably had more information about this vampire uprising.

“Lots of loyal vampires escaped including the second in command. What should we do?” Alice asked as she approach Alec and Magnus.

“We’ll go after them, dismantle the whole network” Magnus replied whilst sharing a look with Alec. The ‘we have to’ went unsaid.

**9 th August 1925**

It had been a long four years but finally they had finished dismantling the Royal Clan. After the death of their leader Camille, most of the loyal members of the clan scattered whilst those who only joined the clan out of fear remained. Alec, Magnus, Simon and Alice spent years collecting information from these vampires on the locations of the other clan headquarters which had been set up and information about the members. Alec and Simon made sure that all the vampires (those who were already settled in their vampiric life and the famous people who were suddenly forced into it against their will) were safely relocated and brought into other vampire clans without any issues.

The remaining vampires who fought against Magnus, Alec, Simon and Alice were killed. They couldn’t risk the shadowworld if the loyal members tried to continue with the Royal Clan’s mission.

“What are you going to do with yourself now?” Alec asked Alice.

“I’m returning to London, I have to. The vampires who left want to return to my old clan and they need a leader, I have to be that leader” Alice replied before adding “however it would be helpful if I could get a portal back to London, I might have been lucky getting here but I doubt my luck will last trying to go back”.

“Of course, Alice, if it wasn’t for you then I doubt we would have ever brought down the Royal Clan, we will be in your debt” Alec responded before using his magic to make a portal to the London Vampire Clan headquarters.

“No, you helped me when I needed it during a hard transition in my life. I’d say we’re fair and square now” Alice said and Alec had to agree, he really didn’t feel like Alice should believed that she owned them for helping after all she had been forced into a life she never agreed to, she was taken away from her mother, her husband and all her children to become a child of the night because the Royal Clan needed someone who had a connection to the Queen who would be easily accessible and since Alice’s family was suffering with diphtheria before she ‘died’, it was easy to infiltrate the Grand Duke of Hesse family and turn a member without anyone noticing after all everyone believed Alice died of diphtheria. Alec felt like they owed her. Alice didn’t hang around any longer instead she pulled Magnus, Alec and Simon into a hug before walking through the portal back home.

**8 th October 1943**

Simon never really had a problem with controlling his blood lust around mundanes anymore, yes one or two times he might have been tempted to drink their blood but Simon had overcome that battle to control his bloodlust years ago but that didn’t mean he didn’t struggle with it from time to time. Like now, World War Two had broken out nearly two years ago and they had returned to London to ensure that all the downworlders were protected from the bombs being dropped over London and it wasn’t like they could move to the countryside since rival clans or packs would get territorial, they wouldn’t care whether the blitz was happening in London, they weren’t going to allow any more packs or clans onto their territory.

Anyway, that led to Simon’s current predicament, because they were in London during potentially the worst time period that Simon never wanted to live through. He had volunteered to go to the nearest blood bank and commandeer (steal) a few pints of blood to help the London Clan get through the next week without anyone leaving the safety of their clan headquarters and the wards which Magnus and Alec had reinforced to prevent any bombs landing and blowing a hole in their hotel. And since Simon had left by himself, of course that was when the air raid siren had sounded, and he was pushed into the nearest public air raid shelters packed pull of mundanes whose blood was pumping through their body faster because they were scared and it was driving Simon insane, that he would rather take his chances with the bombs then staying cooped up with mundanes any longer.

Luckily for Simon the all clear air raid siren sounded, and he was out of there before even a mundane could take a step forward. Sometimes it feels like fate was deliberately trying to make his life even harder than it already was.

**22 nd September 1953**

Simon was more then settled, he truly was. He had amazing friends, a brilliant clan and a near perfect control of his vampiric instincts. Hell, he now didn’t hate that he was a vampire, it was an important part of his identity. He was on top of the world and nothing could bring him now or so he thought.

Simon was curled up on the sofa reading the latest edition of Adventures into Terror from Magazine Management (Simon felt weird living in an age where Marvel Comics wasn’t yet known as Marvel Comics and instead Magazine Management like who the hell thought that was an amazing company name) until Magnus slammed their front door opened causing both Simon and Alec to nearly jump out their skins as Magnus dragged in an barely conscious person in with him and ungracefully dropped him onto the sofa beside Simon.

“What happened?” Alec asked walking over to his fiancé whilst Simon turned to look at the unconscious person.

“He’s just been turned. I found him trying to attack some mundanes, I think it wasn’t long before he crawled out of his own grave looking for blood” Magnus explained but Simon wasn’t paying attention because he knew that face, it was face that haunted him in his dreams for years. It was the face that belonged to the vampire who turned him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I've finally finished this chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed it. I've loved writing this chapter even though it took forever, when I was writing it I kept picturing Camille as Gwen Cooper (from Torchwood) in my mind. is that just me who sees the similarities... no just me okay. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you for everyone who had read this story and commented, it really means a lot to me and I really wish I could update more regularly but these chapters do take a while to write and that is amongst all my other stories as well. So please do continue commenting and supporting this fic it really means the world to me and keeps me motivated to write the next chapter.
> 
> UPDATE (11/12/20): Hey Guys so sorry I haven't updated since June. I've been really struggling with being motivated to write this story, so I've decided to put this story on hiatus until further notice. I'm hoping after I finish some other stories my creative motivation for this story will return and I can finish it but I don't know how long that will be.


End file.
